


Spies In Disguise- Bonus bloopers

by Number_Twelve



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Blooper reals, Compilation where everyone forgets their lines, Ears is also cool, Eyes is cool, Gen, He has a godamn mechanical hand, Joy Jenkins reminds me of a robot, Katsu Kimura is... I really don't know, Killian is also cool, Lance Sterling is cool, Lovey's a cute pigeon, Please explain how that's not cool, Walter Beckett is likable, bloopers, enjoy the read, let's face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Bonus bloopers from Spies in Disguise ^^Enjoy!(not official)
Kudos: 23





	1. Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> I watched Spies in Disguise today and I absolutely loved it. One of the best movies that we have had in 2019. I couldn't help but notice a lot of scenes that could have done with some bloopers, so here they are ^^  
> Enjoy the read and please let me know what you thought ^w^

Interview with Lance Sterling:

Interviewer: So what did you think about the movie?

Sterling: Oh, I think it was amazing how they did everything. The camera angle was very good on my face in nearly all the scenes. It was interesting to work in a team with others for once.

Interviewer: How did it feel to become a pigeon?

Sterling: *laughs* Oh, it was very weird. Like, I didn't know that pigeons can see their butts while looking the other way. Or that I was in a female body, and not a male. Or that I could not resist the instinct to eat scraps off the ground. Seriously, I think that was the mos terrifying thing I have done so far as a pigeon.

Interview with Walter Beckett:

Interviewer: How was it like to work with Sterling?

Beckett: Oh, it was very exciting! I mean, he's number one and all of that, you know? And people would get to see what stuff I made too! 

Interviewer: Was there anything you didn't like?

Beckett: Well, I didn't like that he kept insisting to use fire against fire and all that. Also that he made me go back home against my will when we got to Killian's island. I mean, I know it was a movie and we had to be in character, but there really wasn't any need to use a tranquilizer on me. 

Interviewer: And so far, what's your favorite invention?

Beckett: Oh, I love all of them. The glitter one has been the most effective, though. Even Marcy agreed!

Interview with Marcy Kappel:

Interviewer: A few minutes ago Walter told us that you agreed with his inventions being useful. Anything you would like to add?

Kappel: Well, Walter's stuff is quite useful. I am mostly used to using guns and stuff, but those proved to be worthy of use when we brought those drones down.

Interviewer: Anything else?

Kappel: Nah, not really.

Interview with Lovey, Jeff and Crazy-Eyes:

Interviewer: What did you three think about having important roles in Spies In Disguise?

Lovey: [translated] It was so very fun! Lance is a handsome Pigeon and I liked the breadcrumbs!

Jeff: [translated] Yeah, I agree with the chick. 

Crazy-Eyes: [says something no one understands]

Interview with Joy Jenkins:

Interviewer: Did anyone ever tell you that you are like Iida Tenya from My Hero Academia?

Jenkins: Quite a few people, yes.

Interviewer: Was it just an act for the movie?

Jenkins: No. I run a secret agent facility and have to deal with Agent Sterling. That means that I have to have an iron hand.

Interview with Walter Beckett:

Beckett: Another thing I loved about getting together to make the movie was that I got to meet so many others.

Interviewer: Like who?

Beckett: Well, I can't name every pigeon in Venice...

Interview with Lance Sterling:

Interviewer: A lot of viewers and fanfiction writers have thought of you and Beckett as a couple after seeing that scene in which he sits on your lap after rescuing you. Do you have anything to say about that?

Sterling: Actually, that scene was not supposed to happen. Walter forgot his lines and decided to improvise by doing that. I won't say that it wasn't the smartest move- but I just did- and it caught me a bit off guard as well, but it's not like we are-

Beckett: [gets in the way of camera] Lies, Sterling, lies! I saw you blush when I did that!

Sterling: Wha-

Interview with Lovey:

Lovey: [translated] Walter likes Syerling and Sterling likes him back-

Interview with Killian:

Killian: Oh, I caught them behind stage once. 

Interviewer: And what were they doing?

Killian: [scoffs] watching one of those cheesy japanese movies that Walter likes so much so that Sterling could mouth the lines correctly.

Beckett: THEY ARE NOT CHEESY-

Interview with Lance Sterling:

Interviewer: Any embarrasing bits of the movie you want to tell us before we close this interview?

Sterling: Yes. That bit in the submarine when I changed back into a human and I was... well. Naked. In front of a twenty-year-old.

Interviewer: Yeah, that was quite an awkward scene.

Sterling: Whoever put that into the script... Why did I even have a bowtie pattern on my neck as a pigeon when I was in that form?

Interviewer: I guess it suited your character.

Sterling: Like hell it did.


	2. Bloopers (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Bloopers. Enjoy!

Sterling: I'm just gonna take this gun and I'm gonna toss it to that snowman. And while you are both looking all confused, trying to... Man, the sentence is so long. Lines, please?!

X

Jenkins: There. That briefcase is your objective. Inside is the M9 Assasin. The first semi-autonomous attack drone, powered atmospheric energy. Neverb shuts down, neverb stops pursuing its target. They stole it from our covert weapons lab.

Sterling: How do you even manage to remember all of that?

Director: Sterling! That was an amazing shot! Why did you not follow suit?!

Sterling: Sorry, sorry, my bad...

X

Sterling: [acting all cocky and cool with Killian] Hey, you mind giving me a hand?

Killian: The part I hate most about you are your puns.

Director: Sir, we know that you have held a grudge against him for some time, but couldn't you at least keep to the script?

Killian: I have an assasin drone.

Director: Okay, just... do as you please.

X

Sterling: Kitty litter?

Beckett: [snorts]

X

Sterling: Kitty Glitter?

Beckett: you were supposed to say kitty litter

X 

Sterling: Kitty litter?

Beckett: Glitter.

Sterling: Glitter.

Beckett: It's scientifically proved that watching kittens causes the entrenchomaffin cells to release serotonim.

Sterling:

Beckett: Glitter makes people happy

Sterling: Do you know what works even better?

Beckett:… ice cream?

X

Kappel: That sounds pausible, and not something you could just make up. Sounds a little Scooby-Do, bro.

Scooby-Do: And that's when we come in!

Shaggy: WRoNg MOviE, SCoobY!

X

Sterling: Disappear. Bingo. Hope you got your pants on, Wilbur.

Beckett: Um, sctually, it's Walter…?

Sterling: WHA-?!

X

Beckett: Lovey, it worked! It worked! [jumps around excitedly]

Sterling: I need to dissapear.

Beckett: [shrieks and drops the glass with the serum]

Everyone: 

Sterling: Uh... I guess I will go ask Harry Potter for his invisibility cloak...

X

Sterling: Okay, I'm gonna walk outta here.

Beckett: Yeah, that might be hard. Because you are in the middle of chromothri... chromo... damn, sorry. I'm just really excited!

X

Sterling: Okay, I might pass out.

Beckett: Oh, you are definitely going to pass out.

Sterling: Gee, thanks, that helps a lot.

X

Beckett: Here we go... hmm?

Sterling: Ha! [waits for his next line] Um... why's nothing happening?

Beckett: Um... I think that the clock was ahead by a minute...

X

Beckett: Subject appears disoriented.

Sterling: Of couse I am disoriented!

Beckett: You can talk? Lovey, he can talk!

Sterling: Gee, that's sooo cool.

X

Sterling: My eyes!

Beckett: Can you believe this?

Sterling: What did you do to my eyes?!

Beckett: Hey, lance, look at me...

Sterling: Look at you? I can't not look at you, Walter! I can see my butt and your face at the same time!

Beckett: This is so cool!

Sterling: You gotta be serious…

Beckett: You actually got my name right!

X

Sterling: [tries to get in car]

Beckett: You broke into Kremlin using a napkin and a piece of duct tape. You should be able to get into your own car!

Sterling: I miss my thumbs...

X

Others: [set poor Beckett's house on fire]

Beckett: Holly...

Sterling: Wilfred! Let's move!

Beckett: Walter!

Sterling: WHATEVER JUST GET IN. THE. FREAKING. CAR!

X

Sterling: You brought theblady bird?

Beckett: She's my emotional support animal.

Sterling: You're gonna need a life support animal if that bird poop in my…

Lovey: [does it]

Sterling: Well, that was ironic.

X

Beckett: [a long time after nearly getting themselves killed] Oil slick?

Sterling: Fine, whatever! Just press it!

Beckett: [presses button] Oh...

Both: We are driving backwards.

Lovey: [coos]

Sterling: Shut up, bird!

Lovey: [coos with indignance]

Sterling: Yeah, well, we didn't realize on time-!

X

Beckett: I'm sorry. Geez. Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers.

Sterling: I hate you.

Beckett: And this is why I have Lovey.

X

Beckett: Bond. Hydrogen Bond.

Sterling: and I thought for a moment there... you know what? Never mind.

X

[behind scenes] [Beckett speaks to an extra]

Beckett: Yeah, when Lance had that fantasy about kicking us out of the plane, we actually had to do that. I have never seen Lance happier...


End file.
